<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X Factor by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445781">X Factor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Furry, Harems, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier is trying to build a home for mutants, someplace safe where they can learn how to control their gifts. Things are not always easy. With anti mutant movements, mutants trying to dominate the world, and those with powers that threaten to destroy all. Love can be found in the smallest moments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Logan/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X Factor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X Factor</p><p>Xavier is trying to build a home for mutants, someplace safe where they can learn how to control their gifts. Things are not always easy. With anti-mutant movements, mutants trying to dominate the world, and those with powers that threaten to destroy all. Love can be found in the smallest moments</p><p>Chap 1 Xavier Institute</p><p>Current Faculty</p><p>Professor X aka Charles Xavier, a high-level psychic able to read and even control minds, not that he’d ever do such a thing. He has a great vision of the future where mutants and non-mutants can live together, but for now, he has built a school to assemble young mutants and help them get not only an education but control of their powers.</p><p>Storm aka Ororo Munroe, another high-level mutant able to harness the power of the weather, sometimes called a weather witch she can control the elements at will. She believes in the future Xavier has to offer and works to help make it a reality.</p><p>Magix a high level mutant his powers are mystical in nature. His magic stems from the three basics create change and destroy, he has three personalities one tied into each nature, he rarely can use all three of his powers together unless all three personalities agree and work together.</p><p> Current Students</p><p>Scott Summers aka Cyclops, he hopes to gain control of his deadly power. He has the power to release optic blasts but this power is more of a curse as they fire the moment he opens his eyes. Using special shades and optic devices he can see without hurting anyone.</p><p>Jean Grey aka Miss Popular, she is a psychic current level status unknown. She can read minds and move things with her mind.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Bayville was having a big football game. Duncan Matthews was a big player and just scored another touchdown putting the team even further in the lead. His girlfriend Jean Grey was taking pictures for the school newspaper.</p><p>Scott was watching the game utterly bored, with Logan on a road trip he was short on after school activities. Things didn’t stay boring for long as Todd Tolansky aka Toad was pinching wallets. Some jocks spotted him and tried to rough him up, but Scott stepped in giving him the chance to hop away. “Big mistake Summers.” They were about to come to blows when Jean distracted Scott allowing Duncan to punch him in the face.</p><p>He flew back his shades went flying and when he opened his eyes boom! Duncan got blasted and he hit a propane tank. Thanks to Xavier it was ruled as a gas leak. “Well, this little detour put us behind schedule.”</p><p>“Yes, but I’ll have someone meet Kurt at the station.” He focused his mind and sent a message to Logan asking him to pick Kurt up. Magix was on standby, his current personality change was working on something for Kurt.  </p><p>“Sure Charles I can make it there fast no problem.” He turned up the speed on his cycle and zipped off making it to the station. He met the cloaked boy, thankfully Xavier thought ahead literally and told Kurt through thought that Logan was coming for him instead. “Kurt?” the cloaked boy nodded.</p><p>“The names Logan, I also go by Wolverine.” He could tell the boy was nervous. “Look bub your among friends.”</p><p>“Hello.” He says and lowers his hood, the boy expected a look of shock or fear. When Logan’s face didn’t change it was Kurt who was shocked. “Don’t you think I’m hideous?”</p><p>Logan laughed, actually laughed. “Look, kid, I’ve been around a lot, it may not look it but I’ve seen a lot of things in my life, half I can’t even remember, but you aren’t hideous.” He cupped the boy’s cheek feeling the soft fur under his touch. “A little fuzzy, but cute.” The furry boy blushed and felt his heart race.</p><p>‘No one has ever called me cute before, except my mom but that doesn’t count.’ His thoughts were interrupted when Logan’s hand rubbed one of his pointy ears. “Ahh,” he let out a pleased moan.</p><p>“Let’s get you to the manor.” He raised the boy’s hood up, giving him a smirk he held the boy’s hand as they left the station.</p><p>‘Oh man, my heart is beating so fast, wait...no...stop thinking like that. Who knows if he even swings that way, even still why would he want me, but he did say I was cute.’ A giggle turned the two’s attention to Logan’s bike.</p><p>Magix was sitting on Logan’s bike. “What you doing here?”</p><p>“Just making sure things went smoothly.” He smiles at Nightcrawler. “It seems I wasn’t needed. I am Magix one of the teachers at the Xavier institute.”</p><p>‘This guy is so nice.’ He thought and Logan growled.</p><p>“I take it your Create. I can’t smell ya meaning you're not really here.”</p><p>“Bingo!” he glows blue. “I’ll see ya back at the manor.” He vanished from sight.</p><p>“Wahh,” he looked around but no one seemed to have noticed. “Why would he use his powers so openly?”</p><p>“Magix has three personalities Create Change and Destroy each one tying into his powers. What you saw was Create, he’s nice enough he can create things using his powers, what you saw was a special astral projection that only mutants can see.”</p><p>“Amazing, to think there are mutants out there that are so powerful.”</p><p>“Yeah just be careful around him, Change is smart and artistic so he’s fine but Destroy is...well...just stay on his good side and you’ll be fine.” He straddled his bike. “Hop on.”</p><p>“You mean I can really ride that” His voice was full of excitement. Logan smirked and passed him a helmet.</p><p>“Sure thing just hold on tight.” Kurt climbs on and wraps his arms around him, he felt the man’s warmth and could hear his heartbeat. They zoomed onto the street and towards the manor. The blue boy couldn’t help himself he was hard, his arousal pressing against him.</p><p>At the manor, Scott was being chewed out for what happened at the game. “Scott you need to learn control.”</p><p>“I’m trying professor, Magix is working with me on it.”</p><p>“Keep trying Scott, but if we have another incident like this I’ll have to confine you to the institute.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” he leaves the office, feeling down, but the familiar roar of an engine perks him up. “Logan?” he races out to see the man riding up on his motorcycle, someone riding with him. They pull up and park, and Scott runs to him. “Logan!”</p><p>“Hey Summers, you are looking good.” He gets off his bike, and Kurt watches as Scott runs up embracing the larger male and planting his lips over his. The kiss turns passionate quickly, with their tongues meeting each other. Kurt watched on and his tail came round caressing his bulge at the sight.</p><p>‘Guess this answers my question he does swing that way.’ He thought while blushing.</p><p>Their kiss breaks and Scott snuggles up to him. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Yeah, is that why you’ve been getting into trouble?” the brunette scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“So you heard about that huh?” Kurt got off the bike. “Oh you must be Kurt, I’m Scott Summers, I also go by Cyclops.” He offered his hand but the boy hid behind Wolverine.</p><p>“It’s okay Elf you are among friends.”</p><p>“Hello,” he reaches out to him, his unique hand causing a shock to Scott. The reaction caused Kurt to back away.</p><p>“Oi show some respect he’s special not all us get powers without a price.”</p><p>“Sorry, forgive me, I just haven’t met a mutant like you before.” He took the boy’s hand and brought it to his lips and he kissed the back of it.  Kurt felt his heart race again. “So what are your special powers?” he teleports behind Scott, and his tail gives him a playful smack on the ass. “Hey!” the boy gasps and Logan laughs.  </p><p>‘I think I’m going to like it here.’ He thought.</p><p>“Why don’t you show Kurt his room, I’ll park the bike. I’m sure Magix has finished his gift.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” he leads him to the room.</p><p>“This is really for me?”</p><p>“Yep, welcome to the institute. Here you will be safe, and given a chance to have a normal life.”</p><p>“A normal life look at me.” He says sadly.</p><p>“I am you may be blue and fuzzy, but that’s what makes you special, and I’ll say it your cute.”</p><p>“That he is.” The boys turn to see Magix holding a box. His tone wasn’t as light as it was before. He walks in sitting the box on the bed. “Hmm,” he tilts Kurt’s chin up and walks around him examining him. “I see, I can see why you’d have fears about your appearance.”</p><p>“Magix!” the shades wearer snaps.</p><p>“It is just an assessment, you are very much like a work of art, and not everyone will appreciate it.” He goes over to the box and reveals an emerald bracelet. “Have this, it’s some of my best work.”</p><p>Kurt puts it on, and the bracelet glows and a magical aura shifts him to a human form. “I’m human!” he gasps.</p><p>“It is just an illusion, but you will be able to walk among humans without fear.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He says, and Magix explains how it works. It is a charm, that will mask his true form but he can change back by focusing on his true form.</p><p>“Never forget it may take time but all art is eventually appreciated.” Magix left the room and Scott gives him another gift his X-Men outfit. Scott left so he could get changed, he had a danger room drill to get to.</p><p>Kurt dawns on the name Nightcrawler and was happy joining the X-Men. While Xavier’s forces grew so did Magneto’s, and trouble was coming there way as Mystique wanted Toad to spy on them.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>